metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheV1ct0ri0u5
Welcome! JustAnIng, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — AmorphousBlob (talk) 19:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Internal link Hello JustAnIng, and welcome to Wikitroid! I just wanted to bring to your attention that when linking to other pages on Wikitroid from within Wikitroid (i.e., "internal links"), you do not need to (and should not) specify the full URL. If you are editing in Visual mode, just click the link button (which looks like a chain), enter the article title only under target page, optionally specify the text to be displayed for the link and make sure the "To a wiki page" radio button is selected. If you are using Source mode, simply put the title of the page you want to link to in double brackets, optionally with a pipe character followed by the text you want to display for the link if not the title of the page itself (for example, Main Page yields Main Page, and Samus yields Samus. Please let me know if you have any questions or need help with anything, or if you'd like, consider joining our live chat channel here. Happy editing! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Request for Rollback/Patroller Greetings JustAnIng. I'm afraid to say that your request for rollback or patroller has been denied '''for a few reasons. First and foremost, the request was submitted in the wrong place. You seemed to have followed the steps on Requests for access for nomination correctly, so I'm assuming that you read the page to do so. At the top, there is a specific section designated for requests for rollback, which contains a link to where rollback requests are submitted while patroller requests are handled at Wikitroid:Patrollers. This is the primary reason why your request was denied. Rollbackers and patrollers review day to day edits to make sure changed content complies with Wikitroid's standards and does not contain anything deemed inappropriate. There are still edits made every day, even with Wikitroid having most articles created for the time being. All edits made here are reviewed, so it's imperative that those doing the reviewing can look closely at the content and discern not only grammatical/spelling errors, but also the context that any changes were made to. Being a rollbacker may not seem like much, but we take its responsibilities and implications seriously. You failed to show that you can closely read and follow instructions for requesting rollback rights, so I have to assume that the same may be done with edits and additions that do not follow our wiki's policies. Other minor reasons include the fact that, while you may have been an active reader before you joined, your account is new. Typically, rollback rights are given to users who have been here for a while, at the very least three months. We also like seeing that you have made some edits to the wiki. For me I like seeing that users have at least three hundred before they request. This gives them some experience in the editing field so that they have gotten to know our editing policies and guidelines. Of course, those aren't hard numbers and shouldn't be followed to the dot. Some may be entrusted sooner and some later, depending on the person. However, the three-by-three rule is a good indication that you not only know what you are doing while editing, but also know the community and how the place is run. Before submitting again, if you wish to do so, I suggest giving some time before your next request. Take a look at the to see what edits are made and check their diffs. Get to know our community by heading over to IRC and chat with us live or through our talk pages. We love having new people to the site, and would be more than happy to help you settle in. If you have any questions, be sure to leave a message on my talk page or shoot me an email. I'd be more than happy to answer. Hope you enjoy the wiki, and happy editing! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 07:31, November 22, 2014 (UTC) A list of all pages that have not yet been created but are linked somewhere within the wiki is kept at (which is currently empty at the time of this writing). For the others not linked from elsewhere, I have no idea. I've not been a main editor for a while (mostly been in the background) so I don't know if there's any personal lists that the others go by. I'd check with people like User:RoyboyX, User:AmorphousBlob, or any others that you see around. I do know that new images are being constantly uploaded, so that's another good route to check for seeing how you can help. I'm afraid I don't know how the wording on Requests for access for rollback was unclear. I don't know how to improve "To request rollback, please go to Wikitroid:Requests for rollback." It's still a formal request, just the process is shorter and handled in a different place. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 08:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Promotion customization On Wikia, setting up custom user rights and user groups is done by emailing Wikia Staff a la , specifying the mapping of rights to groups you'd like to add/change/remove. You can see the user groups setup on Wikitroid (or any other MediaWiki wiki) by going to . Groups (which ythe ou can add users to or remove users from) are in the left column, while the rights associated with a group are in the right column. For Wikitroid, the Patroller user group grants the patrol and autopatrol user rights, as well as the permission to grant and revoke the Trusted user group. Administrators have the permission to grant or revoke the Patroller group. Note that the Patroller group, as set up here, is only useful if you also ask Wikia staff to enable NP (new pages) and RC (recent changes) patrolling. RC patrolling is disabled by default, and if I recall correctly, so is NP patrolling. Thanks for the complement, it's much appreciated. See you around! --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:17, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: You troll! Afraid I wouldn't know, as I have no current projects here nor am I actively editing. Glad to see some people like my use of the fakelink humor. I believe the fakelink font was an addition to the MediaWiki:Common.css. I think. It doesn't come on all wikis by default. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC)